Hunting turkeys for food and sport has been practiced from the beginning of time. Wild turkeys are known to be wiley and difficult to kill. Turkeys are known to have exceptionally keen hearing and eyesight and are difficult to approach in the wild. Therefore wild turkey hunters attempt to duplicate the mating call of turkey hens in order to attract gobblers. Certain wild turkey hunters have become quite skilled at creating sounds which imitate the call of the hen turkey. In more recent times, mechanical devices have been developed which are unbelievably accurate in duplicating the call of the hen turkey when used by a skilled turkey hunter.